


C'mon Baby, Won't You Hold Onto Me?

by TheGirlWithTheKite



Series: I'm On Fire For You [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheKite/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheKite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol' pregnant sexing up between Bitty and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Baby, Won't You Hold Onto Me?

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I really just wanted to write about Jack and Bitty having sex. And then the idea of Bitty being pregnant during it…so yeah, this happened. Takes places a few years down the road from my current fic, What Is It About You That I Can't Erase? You don't necessarily need to read that to read this, but you might understand certain parts better if you did. 
> 
> Title from Beyonce's Blue

_Come On Baby, Won’t You Hold Onto Me?_

“Dammit, Jack, I’m pregnant not an invalid!” Bitty huffed, but one look to Jack’s crestfallen face made him regret his words.

“Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that,” Eric caressed Jack’s cheek. “I just meant that I don’t need so many pillows.”

“Sorry, I just want you to be comfortable.” Bitty still didn’t know how Jack could make his deep voice seem so small.

Bitty tugged on Jack’s arm, not making any progress on moving Jack’s solid frame. Jack was still sitting next to Bitty on the edge of the bed. “Lay with me, that would make me feel better.”

Jack smiled, but he still smelled a little sour. Just a twang behind the warm smell of baking bread and the familiar sharp sting of ice.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack said, not moving from his spot.

Eric couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. Jack had been conscientious of hurting Bitty since they had found out they were expecting, but as Bitty drew nearer to his due date, the more fed up with this way of thinking Eric became.

Jack had imposed a “no penetrative sex” rule around week twenty, which Bitty had been glad for at the time, his first trimester had been fraught with him being constantly slick and horny, but during his second trimester his sex drive had disappeared and his morning sickness had come back with a vengeance.

But with only a handful of weeks left until their pup came, Eric’s sex drive had returned in full force, but Jack was still enforcing his no sex policy.

And listen, Bitty could only handle so many hand jobs and blow jobs before he screamed.

Bitty gave Jack a pointed look. “I would be more upset if you didn’t lay down with me than anything else right now.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but conceded. He carefully curled around Bitty on the bed, but only in a few spots did Jack’s body touch Eric’s.

Bitty had read about Alphas becoming careful and wary as their mate neared their due date, but Bitty was definitely over it. He turned onto his side, burrowing his back into Jack’s front. Eric also grabbed Jack’s arm and wrapped it around his protruding stomach.

“Bits…” Jack started in a hushed warning tone.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I am pregnant, tired, and want to cuddle with my mate. Is that clear?” Bitty looked over his shoulder at Jack’s face, which had gone a little slack at Bitty’s commanding tone.

Eric raised a single eyebrow; in response Jack tightened his arm and tucked his face into Bitty’s hair.

They laid in simple silence, the only sounds in the room their gentle breathing and heart beats. Jack’s hand stroked small patterns on Eric’s stomach, moving Bitty’s soft cotton shirt—which had originally been Jack’s—minimally.

“You have a roadie soon,” Eric spoke softly.

Jack’s hands didn’t stop moving. “Yeah, but Lardo and Shitty are coming over.”

Bitty sighed, “Yeah, but I’m going to miss you.” Even Eric could hear the pout in his voice.

Jack nosed along Bitty’s shoulder, pressing lightly against the bond mark there—the perfect imprint of Jack’s teeth. “I’ll skype you everyday.”

“Will you text me?”

“Of course.”

Eric was quiet again. Being away from Jack was becoming a sore spot for Bitty, all of his pregnancy books said that it was normal, but it just made Eric feel needy and annoying.

The moment seemed to drag until Eric felt a little kick from the inside. Jack’s hand pressed down in response.

“She’s awake,” Jack almost whispered. “Salut, Violetta.”

She kicked Jack’s hand again. Jack chuckled, “Like Papa’s voice, eh?”

Violetta elbowed then, it was lower in Eric’s abdomen, which was the only way he could differentiate between her kicks and jabs.

“More like that she doesn’t enjoy her Papa’s chirping.”

Jack snuggled closer into Bitty, “Nah, I think she likes it. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Eric could hear the smile in his voice. “I hope she has your eyes.”

“I hope she looks like you. I can’t imagine anything more beautiful.”

Bitty laughed, “You’re more beautiful than am I.”

“Lies, absolute lies.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Jack pulled on Bitty’s shoulder, turning him so Jack was looming over him. “Bits, you know you are the most beautiful thing to me.”

Eric just shrugged, “I just haven’t been feeling exactly…beautiful lately.”

Jack’s eyebrows bunched together, “What do you mean?”

Bitty hadn’t meant to start an argument, he just wanted to cuddle with his mate, and just the intimacy of being close, and instead he was going to open up a can of worms. And once he opened his mouth, he couldn’t stop. “I don’t know. You haven’t kissed me on the mouth in two whole days, you won’t touch me unless I basically force you to, we haven’t had actual sex in almost three months. How is that supposed to make me feel? I already feel like a freaking whale, and my mate—who is basically a model—won’t even touch me!”

Jack sat up fully. His eyes seemed to be more full of sadness than Bitty had seen in a while, the familiar—and unwanted—sourness came back. Breaking down the relaxing scent that had been forming.

“Bitty, I don’t mean—I just…I don’t want to hurt you or the pup. You know that.”

Eric threw a hand over his face and groaned, “Yeah, I may know that, honey, but knowing something isn’t going to change how I feel.”

Bitty felt his hand be tugged off his face, and Jack was suddenly there. Kissing him deeply. Eric’s hand wound into Jack’s hair, pulling lightly at the strands. Encouraging him to deepen the kiss even further.

Jack was bent sideways over Bitty’s body, supporting himself while he devoured Eric’s mouth. He pulled back minutely, his pupils dilated, and the warm scent of aroused Alpha filled the room.

Bitty keened loudly, “Jack, _please_.” He could already feel the slick between his legs building up.

Jack groaned and dropped his head into the pillow next to Bitty’s. “Bits, what if you get hurt?”

Eric just rolled his eyes, “You’re not going to hurt me. The doctor said that you can knot me while I’m pregnant and not hurt the pup.” Jack raised his face from the pillow, but didn’t look convinced. “What if I’m on top? Riding you?”

Jack blinked, “That…could work.”

Bitty leaned forward and kissed Jack hard and dirty. Jack moaned and slid his hands up and under Eric’s shirt. They separated briefly so Jack could pull the offending piece of clothing off. Bitty sat up fully, he pushed Jack back slightly so Eric could swing his legs over Jack’s lap.

Jack growled, his hands gripping and spanning Eric’s ass. Bitty pressed his mouth hotly to Jack’s, a high whine caught in Eric’s throat. Bitty pushed away from Jack and grabbed at Jack’s shirt.

“Off, off, off,” he chanted.

Jack reached back to the nape of his shirt and pulled it off. Eric traced his hands up down Jack’s broad shoulders; he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the mark in the crook of Jack’s neck. Eric sucked on the imprint of his teeth that rested there, his tongue tracing the ridges.

Jack growled again, his hands pushing Bitty’s hips closer to his. Eric groaned around Jack’s shoulder when he felt the large bulge in Jack’s athletic shorts press against his hard dick. Jack moved his hand and pressed his fingers into the wet patch around Bitty’s hole.

“Jack, fuck me,” Bitty moaned breathlessly into Jack’s ear.

Jack growled again and starting tugging on Bitty’s yoga pants, Eric pulled away long enough to shuck them off, and Jack was shoving his shorts down as well.

And then they were kissing again, Jack’s large hands clasping Bitty’s face, devouring each other. Eric could feel Jack’s hard cock pressing against his backside, and slick was slowly leaking out of Bitty’s hole, making things wetter.

Jack broke the kiss. “Let me just—” he pushed the pillows behind him out of the way, and Jack laid down on the bed completely straight.

Eric bit his lip at the sight of his mate spread out beneath him.

Jack started shifting Bitty up and back, so that his cock could nudge at Eric’s hole.

“Do you want your cock in me, Jack?” Eric asked, his voice heady with lust, but not breathless.

Jack nodded, his eyes impossibly dark.

Eric leant forward on his arms, hands pressed to Jack’s pecs, but Jack’s cock wasn’t nudging against his hole. “Use your words, baby.”

Jack growled again. “Yes,” he let out, his teeth clenched together.

Bitty pushed back, keeping his weight on his knees. He reached behind himself to find Jack’s cock to position it.

“Jack. Look at me.”

Jack’s eyes snapped up and locked with Eric’s as he sat fully onto Jack’s cock. Eric could tell that Jack wanted to close his eyes at that, to relish in the feeling of being seated deeply within Bitty, but he followed Eric’s command. His eyes trained on Eric’s.

Eric shifted his hands from Jack’s chest to the headboard, fingers wrapping tightly around the wood.

Eric let out a long moan as he rose up slightly, the drag of Jack’s cock feeling just right. Jack’s hands tightened on Eric’s hips, and just let out a deep groan—almost guttural.

Eric sank back down, and let out a soft whine as Jack’s dick grazed the sweet spot inside him. Eric worked to a steady pace, not too fast, but not slow either. He relished in the drag of Jack’s cock inside of him, the full feeling that he had missed.

“Bits, I don’t think,” Jack let out, his teeth still clenched tightly together, “That I’m going to last long.”

Eric let out another moan, desperately turned on by the fact that Jack was so torn by touching his mate. “Jerk me off, honey.”

Jack moved a hand from Eric’s hips, where Jack had been steadying him, to Eric’s leaking cock. Jack jerked Eric off the way he knew that he liked it, two to three pumps of the shaft and then a twist around the head.

Eric could feel himself getting closer to cumming; he also starting to feel Jack’s knot catch around the rim of his hole.

Eric leaned forward and whispered in Jack’s ear, “Knot me, baby, I know you can. Knot me so good that I’ll feel for days.” And then he bit down on the bond mark on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack growled, louder and wilder than before. His hips snapping up and meeting Eric’s rolls. One, two, three thrusts and Jack’s knot firmly locked them together, but Jack kept pumping his hips, searching for his orgasm.

It had been months since Eric had been knotted, and the sweet pressure of it stretching him, filling him, locking them together, was enough to push him over. Eric let go of Jack’s shoulder to let out a high pitched whine, higher than any of the other ones. He spilled over Jack’s hand, covering them both in cum. And Eric didn’t care, his body still shuddering from the aftermath. Soft gasps escaping his mouth.

Jack’s hips were still shifting, minutely moving within Bitty.

This had always been a problem for Jack, cumming had never been easy.

“Come on, Jack. I know you can cum for me. You’re so good,” Eric whispered hotly into Jack’s ear, tongue reaching out to trace the shelf of Jack’s ear.

Jack groaned, his hips shifting harder, and his back arching under Eric. And then he was cumming, pumping hotly inside of Eric.

Jack shifted them so Bitty was lying on his side. They were going to be like this for a while.

Jack smiled softly at Eric.

“See, not too bad.”

Jack chuckled softly, “Not too bad, eh?”

Bitty pressed his forehead to Jack’s chest. “I’m all sticky now, though.”

Jack laughed again, and then shuddered as another wave of his orgasm passed through him.

“Well, you’re going to be here for a while.”

“Is that a chirp, sir?”

“…Maybe.”

Bitty shook his head, giggling softly.

“Next time, we’ll be ready for cleaning up.”

Bitty looked at Jack with wide happy eyes. “Next time? We’re still going to fuck while I’m pregnant?”

Jack shrugged, wrapping his arms around Bitty. “You seem to be in one piece. So, I think it’s safe to say we can have sex.”

Eric had to contain himself from preening at that.

 

Bitty sat on the couch, his laptop balanced carefully on his stomach. If Jack was there, he would have had thrown a fit. But, Jack wasn’t there. Well, he was. In the form of a tiny Jack in the live stream of post-game interviews.

 

_“Jack, you and your mate are expecting your first pup. Is that correct?”_

_Jack smiled easily at the interviewer and camera. Face more relaxed than his usual interview smile. “Yes, that is correct. My mate and I are expecting our first pup in April.”_

_“How has impending fatherhood changed things for you? And how is mated life?”_

_Jack kept his face easy, but his answers were still the same as always. “I’m excited. Eric and I discussed and planned in great detail before embarking on parenthood together. We’re hoping to keep our pup out of the media for as long as we can. And mated life is good. Eric and I have been mated for just over two years now, but overall together for over four years. Parenthood was the next natural step for us.”_

_“You said that your first pup is due in April? How will that affect your abilities in playoffs?”_

_Jack nodded, “Understandable for the concern. Eric and I are hoping that our pup comes during our short break between the regular season and playoffs. It will be stressful, but my mate and I have talked it over. And we have a support system in place for during playoffs, and in case our pup comes before or after the due date.”_

_“Well, that’s all we have time for today with Jack Zimmermann of the Providence Falconers.”_

Eric smiled down at the screen. Since they announced the pregnancy—or rather, a pap had a picture of Bitty with his swollen belly, and had come to the Falconers’ PR team before running with it—they had been hit with a barrage of baby questions. Bitty’s vlog had come to incorporate prenatal nutrition along with his normal pie centric talk, and he knew he would have to discuss creating baby food later on.

They had also been very insistent on keeping the gender and name of their pup a secret. Jack and Bitty had already decided to purchase gender-neutral colored items for their pup, decorating her room in purples, yellows, and greens. And since their announcement, there wasn’t a problem with accidentally revealing what sex their pup was. And Bitty found joy in doing hauls of his baby stuff on his SnapChat.

Jack had filled his Instagram with carefully shot progress pictures of the nursery—which was what their second bedroom was being turned into. It had been a slow process, Jack could only work on it when he wasn’t at practice, on a roadie, or doing PR things for the team.

All the general public knew of their pup, was that it was Pup BZ (Bittle-Zimmerman), and their friends and family knew it was Pup V, and they were expecting a little girl. Bitty may have been slightly paranoid that someone would steal the name if they revealed it before her birth.

Jack had argued that you really couldn’t _steal_ a name, but had quieted on that front once Bitty had showed him the rise in baby names after the birth of celebrity’s pups.

Eric stroked his hands along his stomach, feeling Violetta kick him directly in the ribs. He couldn’t wait to see her. Bitty could imagine her already—her eyes the same brilliant shade of blue as Jack’s, her hair a nice dark color like Jack’s, her nose was definitely Bitty’s (the sonograms had shown that she would have Eric’s button nose). Eric was undecided if she would inherit Jack’s droopers, but he didn’t have intense feelings either way.

Bitty did know that Jack wished that she would look more like Eric, but he couldn’t fathom why. He had boring brown eyes, hair that was more brassy than gold, and he didn’t even tan. Bitty only burned and freckled from the sun. Sometimes, Jack would get a nice soft tan when they went to Georgia.

A thought suddenly dawned on Bitty as Lardo walked into the living room from the kitchen.

“What it is, Bits?” She asked, settling into the armchair.

“What accent will this child have?”

Lardo blinked at him for a second before bursting out loud with laughter.

“Bits, man. No clue. But it’ll be great.”

Eric smiled, “Yeah. It will.”


End file.
